


Dual Purpose

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Dual Purpose

**Title:** Dual Purpose  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: sunburn  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Warning for implied boy smexing.  
 **A/N:** Ron always thinks ahead.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Dual Purpose

~

“Sunscreen?” Harry peered at the bottle before looking up at Ron.

“You saw me pack, what did you think it was?” Ron asked.

Harry blushed. “Wasn’t sure. You really think I’ll need it?”

“Do you sunburn easily?”

“No idea.”

“Trust me, you’ll need it. Sit, I’ll do your back.”

“Okay.”

Harry’s muscles shifted under Ron’s hands. “All right?”

“Smells good,” Harry rasped.

Following his instincts, Ron caressed lower. “What did you really think I’d packed?” he whispered.

Harry moaned. “You know what I thought.”

Ron grinned. “It _can_ be used a lube, should we need it.”

They definitely needed it.

~


End file.
